sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhragolon
The Dhragolon are an ancient race existing for thousands of years. They used to be a major power in the Milky Way galaxy but have since been nearly decimated. Survivors have migrated to the Andromeda galaxy. They were formerly one of the strongest races in the galaxy, with a massive kingdom covering a major portion of the Perseus arm and spawning from their homeworld Ucharpli. Although their population was not even one trillion, they still can maintain control over their portion of the Perseus arm. However, one cannot say they are the most technologically advanced empire as the Dhragolon tend to use more primitive styles of combat. Instead, the Dhragolon evolved to be one of the most humble and wisest races of the galaxy. It is commonly believed that the Dhragolon promise they will destroy all but one chosen race whom they have judged to be pure, which keeps all others in fear. This gives the Dhragolon the nickname of "Angels of Death". Other races are unsure if they are the chosen one or not, and some desperately try to expand to slow down their possible destruction while some even worship the Dhragolon or adopt their religion to please them. The Dhragolon have evolved over time to make an effort to destroy anyone who becomes tainted. A race becomes tainted when a major Commandment of Kray is violated such as destroying planets or threatening others. (See below for the list of commandments.) Once a race is tainted, the Dhragolon cannot stop attacking unless the race becomes untainted somehow which is incredibly rare. It is believed that the Dhragolon behave this way due to a long-standing psychological impact on the entire race. Upon first entering space, they encountered many dangerous empires which did practices considered unacceptable to them. While the Dhragolon attempted to tolerate these empires, they would not do the same back to them. Because of this, the Dhragolon evolved believing that such evil empires must be eradicated from the galaxy in order to bring peace. As a direct side effect, they are slow to trust other empires. They still remain cautious even of their own allies being prepared to fight back if they turn against them. Appearance The Dhragolon are tall blue-scaled reptilian humanoids with even darker blue hair on their heads. They have eyes in the front of their heads allowing for depth perception; eye color often varies between blue, purple, orange and red. However, the Dhragolon are not known for having great eyesight as most Dhragolon have difficulty perceiving colors such as red, orange or yellow. To make up for this, their hearing is incredible. Their pointed ears are capable of detecting a pin drop from two miles away. Lastly, they also have a row of small, studded teeth; Dhragolon mostly eat meat but are capable of consuming plants as well. Dhragolon have three fingers along with one opposable thumb on each hand as well as four toes. Each finger contains claws as hard as steel. Dhragolon also bear retractable wings. Usually, the wings can compact so deep into their backs that it is almost as if they were not there. However, some Dhragolon with larger wings can actually use them to fly although most can only glide or hover short distances. Dhragolon are quite tall mostly because of the low gravity of Ucharpli. Adult males usually weigh 200lbs at a height of 7 feet. The unusual height-weight ratio allows them to move with great dexterity and glide for longer periods of time than other similar dragon species. Their reaction time can be as fast as 0.05 seconds. The drawback is the light-weight allows them to easily be knocked back on higher gravity planets by most species, even an average human. To compensate, it is common practice for warriors to wear heavy, metal armor to increase their weight. A Dhragolon's brain is also very sophisticated, most having high IQs compared to other races. This results in their speech being very eloquent and proper, and they find simpler languages to be amusing. Most Dhragolon prefer to speak languages originating from Ucharpli as most of the time, they cannot pronounce some unique sounds in other alien's vocabulary. However, this does not stop them for learning them fairly quickly as their enhanced cognitive thinking allows them to detect patterns within seconds. Biology The Dhragolon descended from the Brevis venator ''(or Dracosaur), which was a flightless, quadrupedal dragon that hunted in packs. However, the Dhargolon eventually developed smaller teeth allowing them to eat a greater variety of food. Unlike many carbon-based species, the Dhragolon are dextro-amino acid based; they cannot eat the food of levo-amino acid based species which is that of most including humans. The closest cousin of the Dhragolon (which is now extinct) is the ''Procerus rimor, a nomadic erect dragon similar to the modern Dhragolon. Because the Dhragolon evolved with excellent agility and fitness, they naturally have long life spans, the average being 500 Earth years. Their reptilian build also makes them age much more slowly. The ratio of human to Dhragolon lifespan is 9/52. Because Dhragolon spend more time as children, they are able to learn at an extraordinary rate during the first few decades of their life and is also a direct cause of a young Dhragolon population. Unfortunately, Dhragolon are incapable of reproducing until age 104 which is also mental maturity. This is because they mature very slowly. For unknown reasons, the chances of a male Dhragolon are higher than females, the former being 60%. Likewise, females are well respected and very few ever join the Peace Keeper caste. Dhragolon are most adept to desert climates. Although they are cold-blooded, their scales act as solar panels which can absorb light from nearly any source. Effectively, a Dhragolon can simply warm up by standing out in the sun for a few minutes. This heats up their bodies to almost match those of warm-blooded creatures, and even speeds up their metabolism to those of mammals. Even when the sun is not out, their scales still retain heat which allows them to survive in subzero climates. This has allowed them to thrive on the continent of Aggateya, which is located at the southern pole on Ucharpli. Contrary to humans, the Dhragolon did not develop technology as quickly but instead developed their philosophy much faster. Consequently, since the Dhragolon departed the Malick Cluster, their technology has largely remained unchanged for a few thousand years. Thus, the Dhragolon are known to be among the wisest races of the galaxy. A Dhragolon needs about 6 hours of sleep every day. Dhragolon are normally nocturnal however as their vision is more adept to darkness. Their vision is similar to canines and felines in that they have difficulty distinguishing bright colors, but can see at night almost as clearly during the day. The majority of Dhragolon are psychic to a small degree and develop telepathic abilities, though there are always a few that are born without them. They often use Telepathic Amplifiers to keep focused and better locate someone in the galaxy. Along with that, 95% of the Dhragolon population have an INTJ personality, which is often the reason behind their ability to think clearly and reason more than other races. 4% are ISTJs, while the remaining 1% make up small amounts of the other Myers-Briggs Type Indicator personalities. Taxonomy Kingdom: ''Animalia'' Phylum: ''Chordata'' Class: ''Reptilia'' Order: ''Squamata'' Family: ''Dracodae'' Genus: ''Procerus'' Species: ''Procerus optimus'' The Dhragolon belong to the Dracodae family, which is the family that is classified as intelligent dragons. Procerus is a genus for bipedal dragons, and optimus describes them as noble. Thus, their species name roughly means "tall nobles." Government Main Article: Dhragolon Federal Monarchy Dhragolon government is theocratic - it is highly based on the practices of Neo-Renyanism. The government also incorporates a monarchy as a single king or queen will be in power descending from a single family. In order to attain such title, the candidate must complete an arduous test that only the most intelligent and strongest Dhragolon can pass to ensure that only the worthy will rule. Such a test involves a 1,000 question exam, a 20 mile agility course and more. However, the monarch is not without counsellors - one from each caste. This is to help ensure that everyone in the empire is equally represented and to make sure the monarch does not become corrupt. Also, different countries of Ucharpli which still stand today are allowed to practice their own form of government. In the past, the government was quite oppressive until the Yallvus Revolution when Rustiagon Dralla overthrew Altus Banya and rewrote the Dhragolon Constitution. Even though Dralla had introduced many democratic elements, the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy is still not a true democracy. Society and Culture Caste System Unlike many caste systems, all castes are equal in status even the royals. A Dhragolon is placed in a caste often by their heritage and physical and mental abilities. A Dhragolon can also choose to change their caste if they believe they have the abilities of another. (This was not possible before Year 0.) One member of each caste also serves as a representative in the Council of Ucharpli. W'karra (Workers) This caste is often called the working class, but it is not an accurate enough term to describe them. They consist of the mainstream population who perform many skilled and unskilled labor jobs which vary from mining spice to cooking. Altasza (Artisans) This caste makes a variety of different objects, but most are holy objects made for Kray. They create the entertainment for the rest of the Dhragolon. Paxursza (Peace Keepers) The caste that helps defend the kingdom. This mostly consists of the members of the Kray's Will for the Dhragolon. Many Peace Keepers were former Workers who were drafted. Dormeckithia (Philosophers) They write the holy texts and methods to live one's life. They are the thinkers of the Dhragolon and consists of priests. Rustiagar (Royals) They manage the kingdom and consists of the Royal Family as well as any ambassadors. Dormesithia (Scientists) They study the universe and develop new technologies. Duel Tournaments Smaller scale conflicts between nations would be settled through enormous duel tournaments were held taking place over several years. (Of course, larger conflicts may result in full-scale wars.) Technologically, not much has changed when it comes to ground battles as the sword and armor technique is still used today. Of course, the armor's materials have been improved. The nations in conflict would battle it out without anyone getting killed (which was against the Commandments). Mock wars were held within arenas made of stone. If someone were to die, even by accident, the one who suffered the loss automatically won the conflict as it was the ultimate penalty. Sometimes, this may even fuel furthur disputes and the duel tournament may turn into a war. The rules for the Duel Tournaments are documented in a pamphlet known as "Manual for Duelling". The author is unknown but it dates back to as early as the time when Altus Xurtag ruled. After Yallvus conquered Ucharpli, duel tournaments became obsolete as conflicts were now geared towards more violent alien races who had no intention of participating in duelling. Today, duel tournmanents are primarily for entertainment purposes to honor Dhragolon culture. Entertainment Many consider Dhragolon entertainment to be primitive compared to other races. This is because they have not evolved much entertainment-wise. Competitive Dueling- This originated after serious duel tournaments became obsolete which was approximately around the time the Dhragolon entered space. Airball- Some Dhragolon with developed wings have their own sport which is similar to soccer, but takes place in the air. Dhragolon that do not fly sometimes participate while wearing jetpacks. Some variants include orbs that automatically move. Challenge Puzzles- The Dhragolon, being a wise race, developed their own ways to challenge their minds with a wooden puzzle that bears a resemblance to both a Rubik's Cube and a slider puzzle. Footracing- The most common entertainment is where Dhragolon compete to see who is the fastest runner. Art and Music The Dhragolon are renowned musicians having composed some of the best songs in the galaxy. The Dhragolon had simple, wooden instruments consisting of what resembles flutes, drums and tambourines. The music style was similar to that of Native Americans. However, since the late Altus era, music has evolved to sound more orchestral. In some concerts, the audience closes their eyes to become "one with the music" entering a calm, soothing mental state. Visual art is quite different from most other races. All paintings or drawings are monochrome with a blue hue. This is most likely because Dhragolon cannot see brighter colors. The Dhragolon are also great writers with a rather unique style. The usual format for Dhragolon stories includes allusions to legends of Ucharpli with a moral to abide by. Most of Ucharpli typically writes in a folklore dialect. However, fiction is very rare as Dhragolon prefer to either base their stories on the truth or retell a previous tale from a unique point of view. (Example: A modern retelling of The Lair of the Garmatox or a story based on the adventures of a real explorer, but often with different names.) Religion Many religions exist among the Dhragolon, but the most popular is Jamzezism which involves the belief in a single God known as "Kray", which also translates to Wilrite, Sporr, or Macksis in other Dhragolon languages. Although originally conceived during the Second Era in modern-day Yallvus, many variations of the religion have diverged among the Dhragolon. Such variations differ in Kray's views of the Dhragolon people. Creation Myth Some believe that Kray created the first Dhragolon, told them their destiny and left the universe to run on its own while others thought that Kray controlled every action of the universe and planned everything out from the start. In the Neo-Renyanist version, (the most dominant one and most scientifically compatible) it is generally accepted that Kray did not actually create the Dhragolon themselves, but instead in the form of a dragon perched atop Ucharpli's tallest mountain and let out a roar of wisdom, granting intelligence and free will to the Dhragolon. It is also widely believed that Kray flew to other worlds to grant the same intelligence to other races. In Jamzezism, it is believed that there also exists a demon named Uszaroth (pronounced Oo-sah-roth). This demon is said to once have been a servant of Kray, but was banished due to his differing ideologies. Uszaroth believed that the Dhragolon should not follow any rules and live lives of anarchy. Thus, around the time Jamzeze first spread the word of Kray, Uszaroth had plans of his own and created the religion of Uszarothian. Ideologies Jamzezism teaches that balance in the universe must be maintained through peace. If the balance is upset, it is the duty of a Dhragolon to restore such peace whether it be aggressively or not. It is highly debated whether evil should exist or not. Some variations claim that all evil should be wiped out, while others believe that it exists as a counterbalance to good. Jamzezists respect other religions as they still believe that Kray is being worshipped in another form. However, the worship of false idols is not tolerated as well as religions and philosophies that violate the major Commandments of Kray. Even the Uszarothian religion is allowed, because it is believed that a balance between order and chaos must be maintained, although Uszarothians are few in number. Shortly after Dralla's expeditions, Renya Aknar, a descendant of Renya Tarkith, founded the branch of Jamzezism which he called Neo-Renyanism. The philosophy asserted that the Dhragolon should be more aggressive in suppressing evil. The religion is also what officially made the Dhragolon the holy knight archetype which by coincidence was at the beginnning of the Space Age. Many times throughout history, the Dhragolon encountered empires of pure evil, and declared them tainted for violating their Commandments. When a race is declared tainted, the Order and Balance Branch performs a short ritual where the judge recites a sentence condemning the specific race to be tainted. Saying these words lays a curse upon that entire race; other aliens will get a feeling of fear and unrest when they look at the tainted race. This is why many races fear the Grox, especially after the Dhragolon declared them tainted. Some also debate the exact existence of the "pure" race, or Khazakion. Some believe it is the only other race in the galaxy besides the Dhragolon that will survive a massive crusade against evil. More modern beliefs regard the Khazakion as the concept of a pure, innocent people. Today, the term Khazakion has evolved to become the Dhragolon word for a strong ally with good intentions. For example, the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate would be referred to as among the Khazakion. After Life When a Dhragolon dies, their soul is released from the body. They will not be able to move on until their last wish is fulfilled or until the damage done by any sins they have committed during life have been undone. Upon fulfillment of their last wish, they live an eternal life in Kray's Realm. In its raw form, the world is merely a blue sky with clouds, but it takes the shape of a paradise to the Dhragolon's desire. It consists of their happiest and most glorius memories. If a soul remains in the mortal world for too long, it starts to become tormented reliving the worst moments of their lives over and over again. The Dhragolon make sure that any soldiers that die will do so honorably to prevent this terrible fate. Also, in Jamzezism, there is believed to be a parallel dimension known as the Infernal Nether, a firey world where sinners live forever as tormented souls. Only the truly evil will ever go here. The moon, Athen, is said to be part of the dimension somehow. Subsequently, the opposite realm known as Kray's Realm is said to be the location where souls rest in peace. It is a paradise which takes the form of an individual's desire. Prophets A list of important figures in Jamzezist history. Currently incomplete. Jamzeze - A middle aged Dhragolon traveller who met an old man lost in what is now Kray's Sculpting Field. He is credited as the founder of the religion itself. Renya Tarkith - A high priest from the early Third Era who directly served Altus Malick, suggesting the concept of bringing order to the Dhragolon to achieve peace. Renya Aknar - A high priest who originally served Altus Banya, but was spared during the Yallvus Revolution and served Rustiagon Dralla. After Dralla's discoveries of evil empires, Renya had an epiphany regarding the Dhragolon's destiny bringing about the most dominant Jamzezism variation. Jamzezism Variations * Nolaranism- Belief that Nolara symbolizes the rebirth of the Dhragolon. * Aravaldism- Belief that the Dhragolon should unite every peaceful race. * Purism- The Commandments and the Book of Kray are interpreted literally, and are the set in stone words of Kray. * Renyanism- Belief that order must be imposed upon all Dhragolon in order to destroy evil. * Neo-Renyanism- Belief that the Dhragolon are destined to destroy all evil in the galaxy. Unrelated Religions * Uszarothian- Although Uszaroth is not per se worshipped as a god, he is considered a leader to his followers, much like Jamzeze was to his. Causing trouble and chaos are encouraged. In fact, the rules to being an Uszarothian are not written down. Generally, an Uszarothian tends to cause distress to others to provoke an emotional response. Despite their willingness to cause trouble, they are considered a nuisance by the Yallvusian government and generally only take action against them if they break any laws. * Majite- A religion unique to the province of Feurcy, Majites follow a god known as Maj, a god of well-being and health. Feurcians believe that Maj gave them the ability to manipulate enery to accomplish tasks. In the olden Dhragolon days, the Feurcians practices were considered sorcery, though a scientific explanation has been found on how they do it. It is highly debated whether Maj and Kray are the same or two separate entities. * Ucharplism - An old religion of the Parian Dhragolon which worships the planet itself as the giver of life. * Khather - A polytheistic religion similar to that of the Norse. The god Levenslang in Khather religion is generally regarded as analagous to Kray. Commandments of Kray The Dhragolon abide by some laws which were formed both from their religion and their government which are as follows. These commandments also serve as the constitution for the Dhragolon. Major Commandments "No Dhragolon shall ever worship false gods." (This only applies to false idols.) "No Dhragolon shall ever kill one another without good cause." "No Dhragolon shall ever lie without good cause." "All Dhragolon must respect the spirit of fighting from another race until that race violates the Commandments." "No Dhragolon shall ever destroy innocent life in the process of destroying evil." ''(Innocent life refers to nonsentient species.) ''"No world shall ever be destroyed before its natural apocalypse." ''(In other words, don't destroy planets.) "No Dhragolon may threaten another without good cause." ''"No Dhragolon may slander about one another." "All Dhragolon must respect the rulings of the monarch provided he is not corrupted." "If another alien race violates a major commandment, they shall be declared tainted." (The race is only delcared tainted if the entire race violates the commandments rather than just one individual as the Dhragolon understand that even the purest of races have imperfections.) The Newest Commandment: "The Grox are no longer valiant warriors after destroying the verdant world of Morta; the Grox are the cause of all evil in the galaxy and must be destroyed along with all other tainted races." Morality Commandments ' ''"All Dhragolon must respect the other castes and his own." "A Dhragolon may move to another caste provided he has good reason." "If a Dhragolon criticizes another, he or she must criticize contructively." "All Dhragolon must treat one another as they want to be treated." Language Main Article: Yallvus Talk The majority of Dhragolon speak a language which they call Yallvus Talk. Its alphabet consists of the majority of sounds the Dhragolon mouth can make which totals up to approximately 40 different letters. A Dhragolon can make difficult sounds such as flicking the tongue off the roof of the mouth with ease, though some dialects have difficulty with long vowels. However, they can more easily make elongated consonant sounds such as "k" or "b" than humans can. Naturally, Dhragolon speak eloquently and with proper language similar to how Vulcans speak. Some common ways to refer to another besides their name is by Brother or Sister for peers. Young One is often used if an older Dhragolon is talking with a child or someone significantly less matured than them, and Mister or Misteress is used when conversing with someone much older or matured. The Dhragolon find it awkward how other species talk in simple ways, and some even find it amusing. Hence, a common Dhragolon phrase often considered rude is, "I find your simple language amusing." Writing The letters of the Yallvusian alphabet are based on one of the first Dhragolon phoenetic alphabets consisting of claw markings in stone tablets, which is often a pattern of lines and dots. Prior to the development of this system, the Dhragolon used glyphs as a form of writing, but many soon realized that it would be impractical with the countless objects in the world. The only Dhragolon civilization to have retained glyphs are the Malinians. Although their written words are much shorter, there are more than 80000 different characters, but many are seldom used today. Military Main article: Kray's Will for the Dhragolon The "Kray's Will for the Dhragolon" (also known as the KWD) consists of all peacekeepers and is often regarded as amongst the most powerful military forces in the galaxy. However, despite their power, the Dhragolon use weapons that many other species consider archaic. For example, the Warrior Division uses swords; heavier troopers may use swords equipped with energy enhancements. Dhragolon have very little need of projectile weaponry on the ground because of their excellent agility and running abilities. However, the Starsailors use modern laser weaponry for their ships as it is more practical when it comes to dealing with other races. Divisions The KWD consists of two divisions: the warriors and the starsailors known in Yallvus Talk as Churszath and Alda'Kapura respectively. These are analagous to what many races refer to as the Army and the Marines. Warriors handle many ground battles while Starsailors often are on board space cruisers. Ranks The ranking system for both divisions is as follows, which is very different from many other species. By proving themselves in battle, a peacekeeper may gain a rank. '''Apprentice Intermediate Experienced Master/Captain '''(for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) '''Grandmaster/Grandcaptain (for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) Grandmasters and Grandcaptains are very rare as it takes almost as much skill to become one as it does to become the king. Masters and Captains are much more common and often lead squadrons. The most well known Captain is Captain Brekar Urtag as he led the squadron alongside the Eteno fleet in destroying the Galaxy Buster's outer structures. Economy "Whilst it's necessary for the government to regulate the economy when it goes into turmoil, we Dhragolon prefer to do our own thing. After all, we are a free people." -President of T'szira Spice Co. During the Second and Third Eras of the Dhragolon, gems and gold coins were used for currency. Shortly after the beginning of the Fourth Era, however, they soon became discontinued as currency and became a traded good after learning that gems were not as common on other planets. The Sporebuck became the new currency as not only was it more conventional, but more easily transferred as data between distant colonies and other empires. Gold Coin - 1 Sapphire - 10 Emerald - 20 Ruby - 50 Diamond - 100 Spice The Dhragolon are known by other races to be a major purple spice trader. The majority of Dhragolon colonies are indeed purple spice colonies. T'szira Spice Co. is the largest spice company created by the Dhragolon. Owned by the worker caste T'szira family, the company has outposts on nearly every colony. It was originally founded in 160 4E and is still recognized as the one of the galaxy's most successful trading companies even after 7,000 years. Oil The Dhragolon use a lot petroleum in their gem and spice mining. Areas on Ucharpli like the Frozen Wasteland as well as The Great Sculpting Field were rich oil reserves in the past. Most of their oil comes from other planets such as Jaran. During the Third Era, the Yallvusian Union took advantage of oil wars that took place between other nations, which helped the YU conquer the world. Technological Advances "Whilst we do enjoy the ingenuity of other races, we much prefer to use our technology. The only way for us Dhragolon to learn anything is to figure it out ourselves." -Rustiagon Dralla after meeting the Imp race The Dhragolon tend to not rely on technology as most other races preferring to only use what is necessary. This is also to keep to their old ways. Most of the time, they refuse to use other aliens' technology and would prefer to figure things out for themselves. Since the Dhragolon were among the first races to enter space within the past few thousand years, the Dhragolon used to be one of the most technologically advanced empires in the galaxy but have since been dwarfed by the rise of other empires such as the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate and The Karnasaur Empire. Still, the Dhragolon remain advanced philisophically and are not without their share of unique technology. Dragon Cruiser The Dragon Cruiser is a small fighter-class starship about the size of an apartment which only the current king can pilot. Usually, the king is aboard alone because by tradition the king is the "watcher of the kingdom". The ship is equipped with a variety of weapons in order for the king to defend himself from enemy attacks. These weapons include autoturrets, mega proton missiles, mega bombs, and a mega laser. Unlike most spaceships of its class, the Dragon Cruiser is equipped with both a Lightspeed Electron Drive and a Warp Drive allowing it to travel across the whole empire within a few days. Usually, only trading ships and carriers only possess both engines. However, instead of directly flying to a colony to contact it, it is more practical to use Telepathic Amplifiers to communicate as it is much faster. The Dragon Cruiser is also equipped with normal jet engines for simple non-interplanetary travel. Defenses Of course, to prevent or stop enemy invasions, the Dhragolon have a wide variety of defenses which are up to the peace keeper caste to control and maintain. The Dhragolon often have Uber Turrets in their colonies which are capable of swarming enemy ships and gunning them down. From the ground, it looks like a swarm of flies engulfing a warship. There are also many Dragon Dreadnoughts equipped with only an Electron Engine as they must stay close to the colony to defend it. Most dreadnoughts are about a quarter-mile long, allowing them to have heavy weapons. Dragon Dreadnoughts are quite similar in design to the Dragon Cruiser but have a much bulkier appearance. Every colony also has anti-vehicle turrets to help stop close approaches only allowing a ground invasion on foot. Engines for Space Travel The Dhragolon developed the Lightspeed Electron Engine (often called the Interplanetary Drive) which allows simple lightspeed travel. It is used when traveling between planets as it is too risky to use warp drive inside a star system. The Electron Engine contains a variety of elements, often many halogens and noble gases which have a high valence electron count. When the engine is activated, the elements inside implode via nuclear fission which breaks the atoms apart. The electrons are then thrusted outward all in the same direction from the implosion. Because electrons travel at nearly the speed of light, the combined force of all of them traveling in the same direction thrusts the ship forward at nearly lightspeed. This leaves a trail of electrons behind. In order to return to normal speed, the engines simply turn the other direction to slow down. However, this process is done slowly to avoid any injuries onboard the ship. Most ships which are intended for interstellar travel have a warp drive, which was originally developed by the Omni, an ancient space-faring race, and a ship with warp drive was discovered on Pelietta by the Dhragolon. It is impossible to travel faster than the speed of light due to the theory of relativity, but a way to get around this is to actually bend space itself. This is exactly what the warp drive does. When in use, space in front of the ship is contracted while space behind it is expanded, thus propelling it through vast distances across the galaxy. However, the warp drive is too dangerous to use while inside a solar system as theoretically, the ship could accidentely appear inside a celestial body such as a planet or a star. Later on, the Dhragolon eventually reverse engineer the warp drive to create the Slipspace drive, sometimes called the Slingshot drive. The Slipspace drive contracts space in all directions which greatly shortens travel time even more so than the standard warp drive. The ship simply has to move to the desired location in contracted space to get to its destination. The drawback however is that it is somewhat inaccurate and can be off from only a few kilometers to a few parsecs. Overtime, the Dhragolon attempt to eliminate this imprecision, but this form of travel is still in the works. Telepathic Amplifiers In order to communicate across vast distances across the galaxy, the Dhragolon use Telepathic Amplifiers which are orbs the size of bowling balls. When the mind is completely focused, the user of the Amplifier can contact Ucharpli or any colony telepathically. For meetings with council, holograms are used to render images of the brain in order to more easily communicate. However, the Amplifiers were designed to only work with Dhragolon minds so that other empires cannot use them to their advantage if one is stolen. As a result the Council of Colonists does not have to directly meet on Ucharpli, saving travel time. Universal Translator Many races have one, but each have their own version. A Dhragolon translator is used in conjunction with a holographic screen. If a language is not recognized in the central database, the translator will attempt to decipher it after the speakers says a few words. Once the language is deciphered or the language is already set, the speaker's words appear in Yallvus Talk on the holographic screen after, thus giving the Dhragolon subtitles to read. Some other versions of the translator which are still being developed actually alter the sound waves emitted from the speaker's mouth. However, some find it awkward how lip movements do not match, and often times the new translated voice will sound bizarre and unfitting to the speaker. The translated voice could turn out to be very high-pitched and squeaky. However, the subtitle translators are much preferred to avoid any awkward scenarios. The Altus Dynasty "Dhragolon are individualistic, but by working and living together, we prosper." -Altus Malick The Altus Dynasty was the first dynasty of Yallvus. The Altusians were excellent and jumpstarting the Dhragolon into civilization but slowly became more corrupt over time. This dynasty ended, when Ahdim's son, Banya, was killed at the age of 234 when he was defeated in the Yallvus Civil War. List of Known Altus Leaders Malick The first king in Dhragolon history. Xurtag The first king to merge the nation of Yallvus with another. Yanya The first queen in Dhragolon history. Turgan Discovered ancient ruins in the Ocean of Thought. Sertrof Refined the Castle Hall to what it is today. Szarock Declared that the Sea of Diamonds should remain untouched. Romyar The longest ruling king. Ahdim took very long trying to study for the exams. Ahdim The king who conquered the whole world Banya The last of the Altus Dynasty. He is infamously known as the "Oppressor King". The Rustiagon Dynasty "The king is your guide. Kray is your leader." -Rustiagon Dralla In 0 4E, the first Dragon Cruiser was constructed, which was a vessel that could only be piloted by a king. The righteous Rustiagon family rose to power and King Rustiagon Dralla became the ship's first pilot after King Altus Banya was killed. The Rustiagon family well represented the race staying true to all of their philosophies. One major incident of corruption is Rarsan who was going to become a king, but went into blind rage after the Council did not accept him. The current king is King Rustiagon Karrel who is currently working to destroy the Grox. List of Known Rustiagon leaders Dralla The first king in space as well as the oldest to become king. He formed the Dhragolon Council in order to make sure the king's rule is balanced. Gelda Discovered many powerful empires in the local region Parlo First king to engage in ground combat Churri First king to commit genocide Aggan First king to leave the Malick Star Cluster Humar Destroyed more alien races than any other king so far. Yogan Expanded empire to edge of Groxlands Golar Contacted the Grox starting the Grox Wars Reckar Karrel's father Karrel-''' (ruled 7,612 4E to present) The current king and destroyer of the Grox '''Kalya Fought against the Galactic Senate during the Third Galactic War. Her fate is unknown. Brief History The Dhragolon divide their calendars into eras by major, society changing events. Eras don't necessarily begin on Enya 1. They start as soon as the cultural event takes place. First Era - The Tribal Era According to the Book of Kray, the era begins during the time when the world was inhabited only by beasts. Kray, the Titan of Wisdom, perched himself atop Ucharpli's tallest mountain in the form of a dragon. He let out a roar of wisdom heard by all the creatures of the world, subsequently bringing the Dhragolon into existence. The First Era has no definite beginning and is regarded as the time before the Great Flood. During this time, the Dhragolon had begun forming their own villages though no writing system was prominent - a major reason why so little is known of this era. Second Era - Rise of Religion After the Great Flood, the Dhragolon begun regarding the disaster as an act from a divine being (or beings) leading to the rise of many religions all over Ucharpli. Jamzeze, a philosopher and thinker, brought about the concept of Kray and Uszaroth after divine inspiration during a journey in the desert. Meanwhile, Uszaroth himself descended in the form of a red-scaled Dhragolon and spread his own beliefs where individuals should do whatever they please and cause mischief. This lead to war where between the Jamzezists and Uszarothians, though Uszaroth himself left after the war came to a stalemate. Even though he still has influence, Jamzezism emerged as the dominant religion. Another war would soon follow taking place in the continent of Aggateya. A Dhragolon clan known as the Dark Warriors discovered how to use negative emotions as a means of combat. This allowed them to become stronger as it gave them newfound abilities such as becoming close to immortal as well as faster reaction times - essentially becoming demi-gods. The Malinians viewed such powers as unholy and quickly engaged in a conflict known as the Crusades against Darkness. The war was long and bloody, but the Dark Warriors were eventually destroyed from existence. Shortly after, the Malinians made every effort to burn all the documentation on the Dark Warriors' ritual practices. However, some of these documentations survived to the early Fourth Era and were discovered by the Altusian Brotherhood which would eventually result in the resurfacing of the practices of the Dark Warriors. Third Era - Altus Era During this time, some villages began to prosper and flourish, but none as much as Yallvus which was founded around Jamzeze's teachings. Altus Malick began by ruling as a benevolent dictator and used Jamzezism as a basis of law. Eventually, the Yallvusian Union conquered the entire world over the course of 10,000 years, but began to fall apart after the populace began to disapprove of Altus Banya, the last Altus King, and his methods. This lead to a bloody civil war known as the Yallvus Revolution. Fourth Era - Rustiagon Era This era began when Rustiagon Dralla took the throne and attempted to add some democratic aspects to the government. Roughly, the beginning of this era marks the first time the Dhragolon entered space. Several generation after, mass genocides began throughout the entire Perseus Arm committed by the Dhragolon which was done because of other empires' evil intentions. This age begins when King Dralla rose to power. He realized that the Dhragolon did not enjoy their current living conditions and worked to create a democracy, a process that would take over a 100 years. Still, this did not stop Dralla from boarding the Dragon Cruiser and exploring space. When he discovered that another alien race was annihilated by a powerful entity, which they would later discover to be the Grox, the Dhragolon finally understood what exactly hostility and evil was. After Gelda discovered even more nearby hostile empires, from this point onward, the Dhragolon adopted the religion of Neo-Renyanism. They learned that many races had evil intentions and vowed to expand the empire and prevent evil from ever arising again. Also, by the time Yogan expanded the empire to the edge of the Groxlands, many races already hailed the Dhragolon as gods because of their ability to destroy small empires in a matter of minutes. Another war had started up towards the end of the Grox Wars. The DFM had joined the Galactic Senate which was taking on another enemy - the Kklxin. The Kklxin were an extragalactic race seeking to gain a place in the galaxy, but were aggressive and powerful. Upon the defeat of Altus Infra, the Omni timeline had split. One diverged into the Omniverse GC Wiki while the other still continued into the Spore Fan Fic Wiki. In the Spore Fan Fic Wiki, the Dhragolon became locked in a civil war with both themselves and the Galactic Senate following up on the chaos caused by Infra himself. While the long, bloody war ended early enough for the Titan Vernietigen not to be released (which would have caused the universe to be destroyed), the entire Galactic Senate had collapsed. The fate of the other empires are unknown, but the surviving Dhragolon embarked on a voyage to the Andromeda Galaxy to start anew. Fifth Era - The Voyage This era has been relatively uneventful. It will take millions of years before the Dhragolon finally reach the Andromeda Galaxy. Prophecies The Dark Prophecy The following was written by Atrox Posterus after the Great Flood. "Thousands of years beyond, the following will arrange themselves perfectly: the Nether, the bringer of light, the mortal realm, the thunderous realm, the mossy realm and the ringed realm. When that occurs, a noble, favorable king will have left his throne to the heir who bears cleaved reception. Brothers and sisters will fight with each other and with the beings of the stars. Chaos beyond the mortal realm will erupt leaving all realms to be devastated by Kray's Wrath." The first statement is most likely referring to a syzgy. The next one in the Muelia system is set to occur on December 22, 2312. In Dhragolon culture, this is often referred to as the Galactic Apocalypse or the Dhragolon Civil War. Many Dhragolon were frightened when the Yallvus Revolution broke out; many believed it to be the end of the world, but there was no syzygy at the time so the prophecy has yet to be fulfilled.﻿ Allies The Dhragolon are very hesitant to form allies as they are slow to trust others. They are always wary of large empires and any potential threats they pose, and most of the time, they refuse to interact. This is partly because of their psychological reaction to encountering such dangerous foes upon entering space. In the Dhragolon database, short description logs briefly summarize their standpoint on the race. [[Eteno Empire|'Eteno']] Description Log Entry: An ambitious race with a strong will. The Eteno are indeed useful allies in the ongoing wars against malevolent beings such as the Kklxin and the Grox. They have proven themselves to be more than competent and trustworthy when it comes to arranging battles. However, they seem like the type that wishes to annex all empires in the galaxy. We Dhragolon only serve Kray, not some mortal beings, so we shall remain cautious. The Eteno are an ally in the Yanya cluster is mostly owned by the Eteno, but the Dhragolon have a single research outpost on the planet Yanya. Shortly after the Dhragolon first encountered them, the Eteno suddenly grew technologically becoming among the most powerful races in the galaxy. The Eteno are among the Dhragolon's most valued allies though they were at war for a short time during the Aldaris Incident. Generally, the Dhragolon view them as a powerful ally, but are reluctant to accept their technology and their forms of practice. For example, their military training styles are direct opposites of each other. The Dhragolon view it as unnecessarily harsh, but are tolerant of their ways. There is an ongoing conspiracy claiming that the Eteno plan to annex the Dhragolon into their empire. However, the Council of Ucharpli adamantely claims that the Eteno are still a useful ally in their endeavours. Karnasaur Empire Description Log Entry: An intriguing race much like our own. There's something about them that seems troubling. They are reputably the most technological advanced empire in the galaxy, and are rather proud about it. We should be grateful they are on our side, but still. It seems their race has been through a great deal of turmoil. It is best to remain cautious of them, since if they turn against us, we may be in for a long, terrible war. GHD Description Log Entry: An extragalactic race coming from a powerful, long standing empire. While we've only gotten a glimpse of them, we should not underestimate them. There's word of a powerful mastermind causing turmoil amongst their race. However, the rest of them seem competent - though we can't be sure as they've only recently arrived. Delson Empire Description Log Entry: A newly discovered race very few in number. They've proven to be competent and the Senate has even allowed them to become a part of GSSOC. However, they seem to be stronger than some of the Majites of Feurcy, so they should not be underestimated. Lesser Allies The Dhragolon allies in this cluster (Malick Cluster) are actually the only other sentient races in this cluster after several genocides. A variety of hostile empires were completely wiped out while these empires remain, none of which are nearly as powerful as the Dhragolon themselves. Imp- This was the first empire the Dhragolon ever contacted. They are of the Warrior Archetype, but surprisingly got along well. The Imps are known for their advanced weaponry which the Dhragolon often purchase. Ll'mahn- This empire developed philisophically first just like the Dhragolon. They are of the Shaman Archetype; the Ll'mahn emphasize spiritual and inner peace. They are known to be able to sell colonization materials at the cheapest prices. 'Sarkakion-' A race of hive-minded insects controlled by a Queen. They are very friendly and are willing to provide assistance during war. They have completely integrated into Dhragolon society 'Pharlenian-' an amphibious race resembling humanoid frogs who have are oriented around the flows of nature. They are the Ecologist Archetype Submitted Territories The list is far too long, but throughout the entire Perseus Arm, many smaller civilizations witnessed the destruction of other empires at the hands of the Dhragolon. The Dhragolon exercise control on the regions via colonies, but do not control the empires within. Instead, these empires submitted to the Dhragolon in fear of being destroyed, some even worshipped them. The Dhragolon generally do not like being hailed as gods, but do not forbid it as the submitted empires have good intentions. Gallery Dhragolon (new) (1).png|A Dhragolon knight Dhragolon Female (1).png|A female Dhragolon warrior Dhragolon Sniper.png|A Dhragolon gunman Rustiagon Karrel.png|Rustiagon Karrel, king of Dhragolon Behind the Scenes The concept of the Dhragolon dates back to early 2009 and has heavily evolved since then. The Dhragolon are mostly inspired by medieval Europe during the Crusades and the Renaissance with bits of Chinese and Japanese culture mixed in. For the Dhragolon's ancient past, Biblical history was used for inspiration. User:Krayfish's goal was to make the Dhragolon a completely different culture than what humans would probably form if they were to form an empire in space. Although their society is based heavily on their religion, logical aspects were incorporated as well in order for the Dhragolon to realistically become much more advanced philisophically. Even today, the concept of the Dhragolon has been evolving. With every new Dhragolon story written, more is added which may have a significant impact on the Dhragolon as a whole. When the race was first conceived, they were a near-perfect society of purity and goodness. However, overtime, User:Krayfish realized what he originally envisioned could never realistically happen which resulted in a complete revamp in early 2011 including their biological appearance. Eventually, the Dhragolon along with a few other empires became so developed that it bore little resemblance to a Spore Fan Fiction. A great migration to another wiki, the Omniverse GC Wiki, was underwent. This migration was written as a timeline split involving an alterante reality where the Dhragolon left to the Andromeda Galaxy to make way for new empires. All Dhragolon articles have been left here for archive purposes and anyone may freely use their contents in their own fiction. However, please do not edit the actual articles without permission. Trivia *The Dhragolon are in a way, a reincarnation of User:Krayfish's original game file when Spore first came out using similar designs as his original creature and even reusing a few names. The current game file he uses was actually planned out in anticipation of Spore: Galactic Adventures. *The Dhragolon government and culture is mostly inspired by medieval Europe during the Crusades and the Renaissance. However, other aspects come from other cultures. **The 1000 question part of the Royal Exam is based on the Chinese civil service exams during the Tang Dynasty. **In fact, the government of the Dhragolon has strong similarities to the Chinese empire with similar concepts and ideas such as Daoism and the Mandate of Heaven. **The Council system is parallel to the Congress in the United States. The Branch of Order and Balance reseambles the Judicial Branch and the Council of Ucharpli and the Council of Colonials resembles Congress. *The alternate names for Kray are a reference to the creator of Spore, Will Wright, as well as the company Maxis. *Procerus optimus loosely means "tall nobles" and Procerus rimor loosely means "tall explorers". *In a way, Dhragolon can be considered similar to elves in terms of life span, agility, and wisdom. *Jamzezism is heavily based on Christianism. *The depiction of Kray resembles the Hindu deity Vishnu. *The name Kray is derived from the author's username. *Malick sounds similar to the Arabic word "malak" which means "angel" or "king". *Many Dhragolon related articles contain references to Biblical history. (i.e. The Legend of Nolara is based on Noah's Ark, Yallvus is based on the Tower of Babel.) *The fact that the Dhragolon are dextro-amino acid based is a reference to the turians and quarians from the Mass Effect series who are also dextro amino acid based. *The Commandments of Kray are based on the Ten Commandments. *Most Dhragolon names are unrelated to any real-world language but several names such as those of the counsellors are derived from Latin. *The Dhragolon have gone through many changes upon its first appearance on the wiki. When the fiction was first documented, it was designed to be a near-perfect society heaviliy based on the actual Spore game file. However, the Dhragolon have become increasingly realistic. Category:Species Category:Featured Category:Dhragolon